Undesirable malodours are generated resulting from degradation, including biodegradation of organic amines and/or fatty acid derivatives contained in (a) fabric care bases (such as anti-static bases or anti-wrinkle bases) which are further absorbed in or adsorbed on clothing articles which are in direct contact with the human epidermis and (b) cosmetic and therapeutic bases which are further adsorbed on the human epidermis. Specifically, the action of human sweat, containing microorganisms belonging to the skin flora acts upon organic amines and/or fatty acid derivatives contained in compositions (also referred to herein as bases) which are absorbed in or adsorbed (a) on fabric articles such as clothing, whereby malodours are generated and are evolved into the environment adjacent to and circumscribing the wearer of the clothing or (b) on the human epidermis whereby malodours are generated and are evolved into the environment adjacent to and surrounding the cosmetic or therapeutic base-bearing human epidermis. The biodegradability of such organic amines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,026 and 6,139,775.
The degradability of fatty acid derivatives is well documented in the literature, e.g. “Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds in Flavours and Aromas”, G. Vernin, Published by Ellis Horwood, Ltd., 1982, pp. 54–56 and 65–67.
The prior art such as European Published Patent Application 0 750 903 A1 contains teachings of deodorant compositions which are suitable for preventing or curbing the development of malodour as a consequence of the conversion of components of perspiration moisture by organisms. The prior art such as United Kingdom Patent Specification 1,517,042 discloses the utilization of non-detergent materials, such as ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid for inhibiting the formation of fatty acids resulting from the degradation of skin secretions by corynebacterium while maintaining the viability of the corynebacterium. 
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,489 discloses a method for reducing or preventing body malodour by topically applying to human skin a perfume composition preferably capable of inhibiting lysozymes and also capable of selectively increasing the population of naturally-occurring deodorizing microorganisms on the surface of the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,490 discloses the achievement of a deodorancy benefit upon the human body or articles worn in close proximity thereto by application of a phenolic or enolic product that can be an anti-oxidant comprising a t-butyl phenol group such as BHT (2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methyl phenol) or TINOGARD TT (pentaerythritol tetrakis(3 -(3,5 -di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate)) (Ciba Specialty Chemical Corp. of Tarrytown, N.Y.). In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,988 discloses a method of reducing or preventing body malodour by topically applying to human skin perfume components, including benzyl salicylate and tetrahydrolinalool, indicated to be capable of inhibiting production of odoriferous steroids by micro-organisms on the skin.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests the enablement of the inhibition and reduction of malodours which are generated as a result of fatty acid and/or organic amine degradation taking place (a) on a fabric article such as clothing which fabric article is in direct contact with the human epidermis, where the fabric article has absorbed therein or adsorbed thereon a base, such as an anti-static base or an anti-wrinkle base which base includes a degradable organic amine and/or a degradable fatty acid derivative or (b) on the human epidermis, where the epidermis has adsorbed thereon a therapeutic or cosmetic base which base includes a degradable organic amine and/or a degradable fatty acid derivative. In addition, nothing in the prior discloses or suggests the unexpected advantage of employing the synergistic mixture of the t-butyl-substituted phenolic compounds, BHT and TINOGARD taken as a combination alone or taken further together with one or more malodour-inhibiting fragrances for inhibiting a malodour which is generated as a result of fatty acid and/or organic amine degradation taking place in (a) a fabric care base absorbed in or adsorbed on a fabric article such as clothing which fabric article is in direct contact with the human epidermis or (b) a therapeutic or cosmetic base adsorbed on the human epidermis each of which base includes a degradable organic amine and/or a degradable fatty acid derivative.